


Christmas & Chill

by babywinksy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinksy/pseuds/babywinksy
Summary: christmas- themed short fics for lfc pairings
Relationships: Kostas Tsimikas/Curtis Jones, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Pairings

1\. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson  
2\. Kostas Tsimikas/Curtis Jones


	2. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: "you called me at two in the morning insisting that I come over and help you bake Christmas cookies for the party tomorrow because you forgot to make them earlier and now need help"

_ title from wit it this christmas by ariana grande _

  
  


**you know I'm tasty like a candy cane or gingerbread**

  
  


The clock on the microwave signalled that it was a quarter to midnight. The kitchen table was covered with flour, there was milk spilt on the floor and a few eggshells had landed on Andy’s hair. He was just standing there, trying to take in the whole scene. Agreeing to host the annual Christmas Party for the team was the easy part, in fact, he was the one that offered his house for it. But right now, the burning smell that came from his oven was making him reconsider his life choices. 

He quickly took out the tray of what were intended to be gingerbread cookies but looked more like a shapeless mass of clay from the oven. He sighed, sat down in the only clean chair he had left with his face hidden in his hands. There was not really another choice for him now, so he picked his phone and made the call.

“Robbo? Are you okay?” Hearing the scouse accent was a relief. Trent had picked the phone a lot faster than Andy expected, considering the hour.

“Yeah, no, everything’s alright, mate. Well, maybe not. I might have a wee problem.” Andy babbled. “Would you mind coming over?”

“It’s midnight, have you gone mad?”, Trent grunted. “It’d better be serious, Robbo.”

It was pretty serious for Andy, but he guessed Trent might not feel the same way. “No, okay, I’m sorry I called, I’ll figure it out. See you tomorrow.”

Trent sighed. The line went quiet for a few seconds and Robbo could hear the rustling on the other side. “I’ll be there in ten.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You must be kidding me.” Trent sighed as soon as he entered the kitchen. He looked at Andy accusingly but his gaze softened when he noticed Andy’s panicked state. 

“There can’t be a Christmas party with no gingerbread cookies, mate!”, came the excuse. It might not matter to the rest of the team, but Christmas was Robbo’s favourite holiday and he believed in following every tradition he could. Trent couldn’t be angry at him, even if he had gotten the call just when he was going to bed. 

“Where’s the recipe?” Andy’s cheek turned bright red, as he looked down to his flour-covered reindeer’s socks. “You weren’t following a recipe, shocking that.” Trent’s laugh came unexpectedly for both of them. After a moment, he was shaking with it, grabbing the counter to not lose his balance. It was contagious and Andy found himself joining him. 

When they got it under control, Trent took his phone and quickly googled a recipe. They got to work and Andy had to agree that this was what he should have done in the first place. Everything seemed to go smoothly, the cookies were in the oven and they just had to wait for them to be done. Trent really was a godsend.

Andy looked at the clock and noticed it was almost one in the morning. Luckily, the only task they had left was to clean the whole place. He grabbed a jar full of milk that he intended to put in the fridge. What he didn’t notice was that at the exact same moment he turned around, Trent was behind him trying to grab a dishcloth and as they bumped into each other, the jar ended on the floor, spilling milk all over Trent’s t-shirt in the way. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Trent’s mouth half-open in shock. “You did that on purpose!” He hissed, and before Andy could answer that, of course, he didn’t, he was just trying to tidy the kitchen, Trent grabbed an egg and cracked it on Robbo’s head. 

The left-back gasped, astounded, and soon it became a full-on battle. They were covered in food, the kitchen looked even messier than before and they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Trent grabbed the bag of sugar and Andy tried to stop him, wrestling with him for it, which he realized was not a great idea when Trent tried to push him and he ended falling down, taking the right-back with him by grabbing his t-shirt. 

Trent collapsed on top of him with a thud that made Andy groan with pain. Trent looked down at him, their faces were a little too close for comfort. “You can’t complain, you are the one that got us into this mess.” He declared with a smug tone. 

“It was an accident!” Andy frowned. Neither of them moved for a moment. There was something in Trent’s gaze that Andy didn’t quite understand. Andy held his breath. He could feel the air thicken between them before Trent hurried to move away and get up. 

Andy followed suit. “We should probably clean this up,” Trent suggested without looking directly at him. They took their time tidying the kitchen, the uncomfortable silence gone after a little while. After they were finally done, Andy offered his shower to Trent who accepted gladly. He left him everything he needed in the bathroom, adding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt since his clothes were ruined by the food battle. While he showered, Andy did the same in his other bathroom.

Trent hadn’t come out when Andy was done with his shower. The smell of gingerbread reminded him of the cookies and he took them from the oven. They looked delicious this time, and he let them on the counter. He moved to the living room, where he waited for Trent to be over.

He had just opened Instagram when Trent emerged from the bathroom. His short hair was still wet, and Andy’s shirt was a little short on him, as were the sweatpants he had lent him. Their eyes met and Trent had a sheepish grin on his face. It didn’t last long, as Trent looked back to the kitchen.

“Time to decorate?” The intention was lost when he yawned mid-sentence. Andy glanced at his phone and it was nearly two in the morning. 

“It’s getting late...” Andy started as he got up from the couch and approached Trent.

“I should get going.” Trent tried to say while Andy finished with “You could stay here and we’ll decorate in the morning.” They smiled at each other. 

Andy came to a stop in front of Trent. “I wanted to thank you for coming so quickly, mate. I was proper freakin’ out with the burnt cookies, I-” He noticed Trent’s gaze going from his eyes to his lips for a moment and then back up. They stared at each other for what felt like years but were mere seconds, and Andy couldn’t tell by the life of him who had moved first, but he found himself cupping Trent’s face while they pressed their lips together. 

Trent’s lips were soft, and he opened his mouth as soon as Andy’s tongue licked his bottom lip. He tugged on the front of Andy’s shirt, pulling him as close as he could, the kiss growing desperate fast. There had been instances in his life where Andy had felt at his happiest, but there was something about kissing Trent that felt a thousand times better than that, he felt his head swim in the sensation of their lips together.

His chest heaving as they moved apart to breathe. “If that was you convincing me to stay, I’m not sure I’m convinced yet,” Trent whispered, trying hard to look smug but the grin he couldn’t hide was ruining his purpose. Andy rolled his eyes at him. “You need more, then?” He asked before kissing him again. 

The next morning found them waking up after just a few hours of sleeping, tired but content, and they decorated the gingerbread cookies between laughter and kisses which luckily ended without a food battle this time. Andy declared it a very successful Christmas after all. 


	3. Kostas Tsimikas/Curtis Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: "you didn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays, so I invited you to come home with me as friends but my parents now think we’re dating"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be very OoC but they can’t seem to stop flirting on Instagram so I decided I had to write something about them. it’s their fault, really.

_title from december by ariana grande_

**you want to wrap me all up and take me home with you**

  
  


They were discussing their Christmas plans at training on a rainy afternoon early in December. They had a match on the 27th, so Klopp agreed to let them have the Christmas day free, but Boxing Day was out of the question and they’ll have to train. The holidays were a busy period for the Premier League and travelling was not an option, so Kostas told them he was spending the day on his own with his dogs. He didn’t look too sad, but he added that it was going to be his first Christmas away from his family and that broke Curtis' heart a little. 

Being the kind soul he believed he was, Curtis decided to invite him to his house to spend the day with the Jones. He texted his mom to ask if he could bring a friend and she sent him a lot of heart emojis and an all caps YES with a few exclamation points. That kind of excitement should have alerted him that something wasn’t quite right but he ignored it. He really didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

Kostas had accepted the invitation. He seemed thrilled, talking eagerly about it in training, from what he was going to wear to asking questions about Curtis family to see what he could get them as a gift. Curtis had repeatedly told him that he didn’t need to bring anything but Kostas didn’t seem to care. 

Christmas in the Jones’ household was always a wild ride. Traditionally, they exchanged gifts early in the morning and then got ready to receive the family. Curtis was the youngest of four siblings, one of his brothers and his sister had already married and they had two and three kids respectively and his other brother brought his fiancée. The other guests included his two grandparents, his aunt and uncle and four cousins. There was always a lot of food involved and they played board games until the evening when the party started to die down. 

Curtis checked himself in the mirror for the third time as he mentally prepared for the day. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was a tiny bit nervous about bringing Kostas and what he would think of his family. They knew each other for a very short time and they had hit it off right away, but he was still anxious about it. There was the fact, too, that Curtis had developed a bit of a crush on the left back. He didn’t take it too seriously, or so he told himself, but he was a teenager and Kostas was objectively hot and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

When he went down to the kitchen, his aunt was already there, talking animatedly with his mom. They instantly stopped the conversation when he appeared and he didn’t quite get the knowing look his aunt sent her way. He couldn’t think too much about it because soon after that the doorbell rang. 

He rushed to the door, nearly knocking his brother off on the way, and collected himself before opening it. The disappointment on his face when he saw it was just his grandmother was hard to conceal but he tried his best. His sister’s laughter sounded loud in the background.

“Hi, nana!” He said, a bit too cheerfully. “Where’s grandpa?”

“Oh, dear. He is just there helping the boy with his bags. He seems to have brought a lot of things. Is he Emily’s new boyfriend? What a polite young man!” His grandma chattered. Curtis looked behind her and saw Kostas speaking enthusiastically with his grandfather, both of them holding some boxes and bags. 

“He’s a friend of mine, nana.” He let her in and hurried to help them with the bags. They were laughing as he approached them. 

“I was just telling this guy here, Curtis, about that one time you and your sister decided to do a Christmas musical…” He felt the warm creeping in from his neck to his face as he interrupted “Grandpa!” That was a story his family loved to tell every single person that they invited for dinner and Curtis had to suffer through it each time. 

“Let me help you!” He exclaimed, trying to distract them from continuing with the embarrassing story and reached for some boxes from his grandfather’s arms. As they made their way into the house, Curtis glanced at Kostas who looked back, a smug smile on his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once in the living room, gifts already under the tree, Curtis stood between his older brother and his father near the fireplace. The conversation landed on the usual topics: his job, the kids, football. He answered on auto-pilot and let his brother do most of the speaking. His eyes wandered to the couch, where Kostas sat surrounded by his mother, aunt and sister. He couldn’t hear anything from where he was, but knowing his family he would guess they were asking a million questions and Kostas didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling, and talking and being generally charming. 

Kostas seemed to sense the pair of eyes on him, and he looked up to Curtis, meeting his gaze. He winked at him and Curtis turned to his father, very aware that he wasn’t going to be able to hide his blush. Damn Kostas and the effect he had on him. His father, God bless him, sent him to the kitchen for a beer. Curtis took the opportunity and he was instantly out of the room.

He grabbed the drinks for his father and brother and leaned on the counter to collect himself. If he continued to act like he was fifteen years old, he told himself, the day was going to be too long. He had to pull himself together. After all, it was just a friend spending Christmas with his family, nothing else.

He heard footsteps and his eyes followed the noise to the door, where, of course, Kostas appeared. Curtis smiled at him nonchalantly. “Sometimes they can be a bit much.” He lied, as if that was the reason he was hiding in the kitchen. “Were they bothering you with all those questions?” 

“Not at all, your family is really nice.” Kostas replied. “Your mom asked me if I could come and grab her a corkscrew.” He explained. His mother didn’t drink, so why would she need a corkscrew was something that Curtis briefly wondered about but he let it go. 

“Yeah, here it is.” He took it from the top drawer and handed it to him, their hands brushing with the movement. They stood silent for a minute.

“I’m very glad you invited me.” Kostas grinned at him. “I’m having a good time.” Curtis was over the moon with that, the whole embarrassment was worth it if it meant Kostas looked at him like he had saved his day. He was about to answer when his mom entered the kitchen.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” She didn’t seem very sorry at all, if the look on her face was anything to go by. “I have to check the turkey.” She opened the oven and then declared “We’ll be eating in ten minutes, so go and make everyone sit at the table, Curt.” He nodded and walked out, Kostas behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner went off without a hitch. The food tasted great, the conversation flowed easily and everyone had a good time. Kostas seemed to fit right in between his two brothers which made something twist in Curtis’ chest. After the meal, they gathered in the living room for the gift exchange. He had already opened the gifts from his parents and his brother, but now it was time for the rest of the family.

Kids running around with their new toys, her aunt loudly thanking his older brother for her new pair of earrings, his grandfather complaining to his uncle that he shouldn’t have spent so much money on him. The room was pure chaos. Nobody had expected to receive anything from Kostas, but he had asked Curtis who was going to be at the reunion and he had not forgotten a single one of his relatives. Kostas had told him that he loved to do gift shopping and it showed. His parents had bought him a book set, that Curtis had helped them pick and Kostas seemed delighted, thanking them repeatedly for it. 

“Here you go.” Curtis gave him a neat wrapped box and a brown paper bag with a big blue bow on it, as they were sitting beside each other on the floor. “One is for you, the other is for Maui and Fuerte.” 

Kostas opened the box. “These are so cool! You didn’t need to!” He exclaimed, as he looked at his new Gucci sunglasses. Curtis had found them in a store and they screamed Kostas for him, as he thought he was the only one who could pull them off. Next was the bag, and a few fun toys for his dogs were there. He stared at Curtis for a moment before pulling him for a hug. It caught him a bit off guard but he wrapped his arms tightly around Kostas’ shoulders. “Thank you so much, they’re gonna love these.” Kostas’ dogs were his world and Curtis knew that, he was absolutely pleased with himself for nailing his gifts. 

It was Curtis' turn to open his present. He had been dying of curiosity since he saw the big red package with his name on it. He tore the paper quickly and his mouth fell open. He was stunned into silence, so much so that his mother and sister turned to see what was happening and they gasped. 

They reacted before he could say anything. “Darling, that is so amazing!” His mother said, as soon as she saw it. It was an oil painting of him scoring the goal against Everton. His favorite goal and a running joke between the team because he was obsessed with it. It had been, hands down, one of the best moments of his life. “I found the artist on Instagram.” He heard Kostas explain to his sister. He was still quiet.

“Do you like it?” Kostas asked, after a minute. Curtis stared at him. “Do I like it? I love it.” He replied, his face breaking into a grin. “I- Thank you. This is so brilliant. I love it.” The thought of Kostas going through the trouble of deciding the gift, finding an artist, choosing a picture and everything else was absolutely heartwarming for him. He was about to say something else but his father interrupted him, wanting to see the gift and then the moment was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day flew by and when the sun went down the guests started leaving . First were his uncle and aunt with his cousins. Kostas stood up from the couch and Curtis followed suit. He said his goodbyes and thanked his parents for the invitation. His mom noticed him unsure of what to do. “Curtis, be a darling and walk him out, would you?” She asked. 

It was freezing outside, the sky already dark and cloudy and Curtis rubbed his hands together to warm them. They stopped at his porch. “I had a great time tonight.” Kostas said, smiling brightly down at him. “This was a great first Christmas away from home.” 

Instead of a reply, Curtis went for a hug. He absolutely agreed that it had been a great day and if he was being honest with himself, he was a little bit sad that it was over. Kostas wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. They stood like that for a few minutes, just basking in the warm of each other’s arms. He was about to move away when he felt Kostas give him a kiss on his hair.

Surprised, he looked up and their eyes met. Chills ran down his spine as Kostas’ gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. He didn’t move a muscle, afraid it would scare the other off. Kostas gave in first, leaned down and pecked his lips just once. He tried to move away but Curtis reacted quickly, grabbing him by the nape and pressing their mouths together again in a bit of a sloppy kiss. His heart was beating so hard he could almost feel it coming out of his chest. As he let Kostas take control, the kiss turned more gentle, and he relaxed into it. He had never thought it was even a possibility of it happening so it felt like a Christmas miracle.

“Great Christmas, indeed,” Kostas whispered when they separated. “I should go, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave him one last kiss before going on his way.

Curtis’ mind was floating when he entered back to his house. He found himself standing in the living room, a bright smile on his face. His mother looked pleased. His father gave him a knowing look, while his brothers chanted his name like he had just won the league again and he just stood there, confused. 

“Your boyfriend is a very nice young man.” His grandma said, suddenly. “You should keep him.” Curtis’ face went as red as his team’s kit as he understood that everyone had been aware of what he was doing at the front door. He was too stunned to reply. His whole family started laughing, and after a second he couldn’t help but join them. 

In the end, it had been his best Christmas in years. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
